The present disclosure relates generally to the field of juvenile products. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a teether that is easy for a toddler to hold yet can allow the child to access all areas of their gums and teeth to relieve discomfort associated with a teething condition.
During the first few years of life, a child generally makes considerable development in height and weight. The child begins teething, developing sensory discrimination, and usually begins to walk and talk. Tooth development in children occurs through the two bottom teeth in the child's gums. Approximately, four to eight weeks later, the two lower incisors emerge from the gums. Subsequently, the first molars come out next then the canine or the eye teeth develop.
The American Academy of Pediatrics has stated that teething may cause a child some discomfort such as but not limited to, mild irritability, crying, low-grade temperature, excessive drooling, and a strong desire to chew something hard. The gums surrounding the developing or new teeth usually swell and are tender. Parents and caregivers may be encouraged to soothe the teething baby or toddler with a finger. Teething rings are also beneficial in which the teething ring is made from a firm material such as rubber. As known in the art, teething rings are traditionally provided as a polymeric ring-like member. The ring-like member may be formed from a softer polymeric material or the ring-like member may be formed from a rigid polymeric material.
Many experts in early childhood development believe that appropriate tactile stimulation and exposure to different shapes and movements enhances normal development of the senses, motor skills and thinking ability. Accordingly, a wide variety of teething devices are commercially available. Each of these teething devices offer its own combination of texture, sound and movement.
As shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 54135551 issued to Strasbach, one teething device of the prior art is a giraffe shaped teether 110 which is designed to allow a toddler or baby to soothe their teething discomfort while entertaining a child with its animal-shaped spotted design. However, one critical drawback of the animal-shaped (giraffe) design is that the configuration of this design creates a choking hazard to toddlers as the end portions 112 of this animal-shaped teether may inappropriately extend into the child or toddler's throat resulting in a choking hazard for the child. This is an area of particular concern given that toddlers or babies are still learning how to walk and/or sit up properly, and as a result, may mishandle the teether while it is in use.
Accordingly, a need exists for a teething toy that is more effective than the convention teething toys by providing a baby or a young child effective teething relief to every section of the gum area while also preventing any potential choking hazards.